My Lovely Manager's
by Dksfgxo
Summary: Byun Baekhyun adalah manager seorang penyanyi terkenal, Park Chaenyeol. Mereka berdua tidak pernah akur, tapi siapa yang tahu, jika pada akhirnya mereka akan saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi, apakah semudah itu jika pada dasarnya mereka adalah seorang Manager dan seorang Artis? BAEKYEOL CHANBAEK Ver./GS/RnR please/MonsterApril ganti penname
1. Chapter 1

**My Lovely Manager**

**BY ADETYA L. MAHARANI**

**.**

**GENRE Romance/Drama**

**.**

**RATED T**

.

**WARNING Typos/GS/OOC/Abal dll**

**.**

**Chapter : 1/?**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

**Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

**Lee Donghae (Super Junior)**

**Choi Siwon (CEO SMEnt.)**

**Kim Woo Bin (namja)**

**Cast akan bertambah setiap chap nya.**

**.**

Baekhyun berdecak kesal untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia kembali menyapukan pandangannya ke kiri dan kanan jalanan sebelum pada akhirnya Ia kembali merutuk. Ditengah kesibukkannya, ketika beberapa orang melewatinya untuk masuk atau keluar dari gedung kantor mewah di belakangnya, untuk sesaat Baekhyun harus memaksakan senyuman ramah dan membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

Oke, inilah penjelasannya...

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Baekhyun pergi bekerja. Ia diterima di SM, salah satu perusahaan _entertaint_ terbesar di Korea Selatan, setelah sebelumnya, dua bulan lalu Ia meminta pamannya yang juga bekerja disana, untuk merekomendasikannya agar Ia bisa ikut bekerja di SMEnt.

Setelah berhasil, atas rekomendasi pamannya Baekhyun akhirnya bisa meninggalkan Busan dan tinggal di Seoul. Tapi yang membuatnya kesal adalah, ketika Ia datang dihari pertamana ini dan tinggal sampai pada jam ke 5, paman Donghae tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan mengatakan lebih baik Baekhyun pulang dulu dan bisa datang lagi besok.

Oh, Baekhyun tidak bodoh, sebenarnya Ia tau kalau Itu sama saja dengan artinya belum ada kepastian Baekhyun akan ditempatkan dimana dalam perusahaan. Baekhyun tentu kecewa, Ia ini lulus dari sekolah kenamaan di Jepang, yak! apa susahnya menerima orang berpendidikan seperti dia?

"Aish, jinjjayo!" Baekhyun menendang _higheels_nya emosi hingga terbang dan mendarat dua meter dari tempat kakinya berada. Ia lalu berjongkok dan menelungkupkan wajahnya kedalam lutut saking kesalnya.

Oh, Tentu saja kesal!

Sebelum berangkat bekerja tadi, Kim Woo Bin, kekasihnya yang memang tinggal di Seoul berjanji akan menjemputnya untuk merayakan hari pertama Baekhyun bekerja dengan pergi _dinner_.

Tapi apa? Ini sudah hampir satu jam dan namja jangkung itu belum sama sekali menampakkan batang hidungnya!

Lengkap sudah kekesalan Baekhyun hari ini. Lima jam menjadi obat nyamuk, dan hampir satu jam Ia menjelma menjadi satpam gedung YG dadakan.

"Baekhyun-ah..." Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya, sebodoh pada make upnya yang mungkin kini sudah rusak dan juga persetan pada orang-orang lewat yang kini meliriknya dengan tatapan aneh.

Ternyata yang memanggil Baekhyun adalah Donghae, Baekhyun pun hanya memandang datar pamannya yang memasang wajah bersalah.

"Kau belum pulang?" Baekhyun hanya diam tak menjawab, membuat Donghae makin tidak enak hati pada keponakannya tersebut. Sebenarnya Donghae tahu Baekhyun belum pulang, tapi tetap saja... Ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun hingga Donghae tak berani menghampiri gadis pirang itu tadi.

Melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang terlihat amburadul membuat Donghae tak tega, mau tak mau Ia harus mengambil kunci mobilnya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Ia pikir Istrinya akan mengerti soal ini, lagipula Ia bisa menebeng untuk bisa pulang nanti.

Donghae pun menghela nafas, Ia menaruh kunci mobilnya pada tangan Baekhyun tanpa aba-aba. "Pulanglah, Paman janji kau akan dapat pekerjaan, entah besok atau besoknya lagi."

.

.

.

Bukannya pulang, Baekhyun malah pergi ke Namsan Tower, tempat dimana Woo Bin mengatakan tentang keberadaannya saat ini.

Ya, tadi saat teleponnya tersambung, Namja itu bilang kalau dia lupa bahwa hari ini Ia punya jadwal pemotretan di Namsan Tower, ya, Woo Bin memang seorang photografer. Tapi please! Baekhyun tidak bodoh untuk percaya begitu saja. Bagaimana bisa seorang photografer lupa dan tiba-tiba ingat soal pekerjaan pokoknya?

Yang seperti itu, apalagi namanya kalau bukan berbohong?

Jika kalian bertanya apakah Woo Bin seperti ini sebelumnya, yah... bisa dibilang beberapa kali namja itu pernah membatalkan perjalanannya ke Busan untuk bertemu Baekhyun dengan Alasan pekerjaan, keluarga dan lainnya. Baekhyun sih percaya-percaya saja, toh dia masih belum tahu alurnya bagaimana. Tapi sayangnya situasi kali ini berbeda, sekarang Ia juga di Seoul dan tahu keadaannya bagaimana.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil hitam metalik milik paman Donghae, Ia sudah membersihkan make upnya dan memakai sandal biasa milik bibi Hyukjae yang ada di mobil.

"Baiklah, dimana dia sekarang..." Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan sudah berancang-ancang untuk mendial nomor kekasihnya itu, tapi kegiatannya terhenti dan Ia terdiam untuk berpikir ulang.

"Oh, tidak boleh... kita lihat dulu, apakah dia berbohong atau tidak." Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun beralih membuka aplikasi GPS diponselnya untuk melacak GPS ponsel milik Woo Bin.

Yeoja sipit itu berjalan dengan sedikit buru-buru mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh GPSnya. Dari yang ditunjukkan di layar, Keberadaan Woo Bin tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Oh tidak, jangan berpikir seperti itu! Baekhyun bukanlah seorang pasangan yang possesif, dia hanya ingin membuktikan apa yang menjadi kecurigaannya terhadap kekasihnya yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menjawab ragu-ragu ketika di tanya, susah dihubungi, susah diajak bertemu, dan selalu tiba-tiba menutup telepon mereka.

Hingga akhirnya kaki Baekhyun tiba disebuah kafe bernuansa eropa. Dari yang ditunjukkan di GPS, Woo Bin berada di titik kafe tersebut. Baekhyun membuang nafas dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jaketnya. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam kafe tersebut dengan pasti.

Mata sipitnya langsung berkeliling menyusuri setiap meja kafe yang terlihat penuh oleh pengunjung. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Baekhyun menemukan seorang Lee Woo Bin, mengingat betapa Baekhyun mengenal postur tubuh namja itu dan juga kemeja hitam pemberiannya yang sedang lelaki itu kenakan.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun tersenyum melihat punggung lebar Woo Bin yang memang duduk membelakanginya, di kursi samping namja itu terdapat kamera serta alat pemotretan lainnya seolah membuktikan bahwa kekasihnya tidak berbohong dan benar dia habis selesai bekerja.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Woo Bin dengan senyum mengembang, gadis itu sudah berniat untuk mengagetkan namja itu tapi... Saat Baekhyun semakin dekat dan tepat berada lima langkah lagi dari meja Woo Bin tiba-tiba saja senyumannya memudar tak bersisa, tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan tak percaya.

Ya, Tak percaya ketika matanya menangkap sesosok wanita yang sebelumnya dari kejauhan terhalangi oleh tubuh lebar Woo Bin, wanita berparas cantik itu sedang duduk disebrang kekasihnya sambil mengembangkan senyuman dengan tangan wanita itu yang di genggam dan dicium oleh Woo Bin.

Baekhyun mendekat dengan wajah mengerut, hingga tubuhnya sampai tepat diantara kedua orang itu.

"Yaak..." ujarnya dengan nada rendah. Woo Bin yang mendengar suara familiar itu segera menoleh dan melototkan matanya terkejut.

"Cha-Baekhyun...?" Woo Bin refleks melepaskan tangannya dari wanita itu dan berdiri dari duduknya. Lalu setelah itu wanita bergaun hitam itu juga ikut berdiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum sinis pada Woo Bin, "Jadi kau sedang bekerja?" Baekhyun melirik wanita dengan gaun pendek di hadapannya dengan tatapan paling merendahkan yang Ia punya.

"...aku, aku memang bekerja." Woo Bin terlihat kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan itu, tapi namja jangkung tak mencoba untuk menjelaskan apapun. Dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tertawa tak percaya.

"Dengan si jalang ini?" Baekhyun meninggikan satu oktaf suaranya.

Seketika itu juga, orang orang yang berada disekitar mereka langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada sosok Baekhyun. Tapi gadis itu bersikap tak peduli.

"YAK! Jaga ucapanmu!" Si Wanita seksi itu terlihat tak terima dikatai. Baekhyun hanya mendecih menanggapinya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu bekerja sebagai asistennya, nona Jung?" Desis Baekhyun sinis, "Dasar wanita penggoda!"

PLAK!

Wanita bermarga Jung itu yang memulainya. Pengunjung lain hanya bisa menonton kejadian itu sambil menahan nafas, tidak ada satupun yang berani melerai keduanya, bahkan pegawai kafe pun takut untuk menengahi mereka. Baekhyun memegangi pipinya yang memanas, Ia mendelik tajam pada wanita yang baru saja menamparnya sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan tatapan itu pada Woo Bin yang hanya terdiam, terlihat bingung.

Baekhyun mengambil dua langkah maju dan langsung menjambak rambut ikal wanita itu tanpa aba-aba, hingga wanita itu menjerit kesakitan, "Aaakh lepaaas! Lepaaaas!"

Baekhyun tak perduli jika wanita itu kesakitan, bahkan kalau bisa Baekhyun ingin rambut keparat yang ada dalam genggamannya ini bisa terlepas dari tempatnya, persetan pada orang-orang yang kini berbisik-bisik bahkan ikut memekik menyaksikan.

"Dasar jalang! Dasar brengseeek!"

"Dasar wanita tak tahu diri!"

Plak!

Baekhyun merasakan pipi kanannya kembali panas. Ia menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya, Baekhyun menatap orang yang baru saja menamparnya dengan tatapan terluka.

Kim Woo Bin. Kekasihnyalah yang baru saja menamparnya itu.

Dan OH. Itu demi wanita lain? Luar biasa.

Lebih dari rasa perih yang merayapi pipinya, Baekhyun merasa kalau hatinya lebih sakit dengan kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya sendiri membela wanita lain yang jelas-jelas bersalah dihadapannya. Bahkan setelah dua tahun hubungan mereka yang baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun menatap Woo Bin dengan tatapan tajamnya, meski begitu Baekhyun tetap tidak bisa berbohong dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras dari kedua maniknya. Dia benar-benar terlukai.

"Kau brengsek." Baekhyun bergumam rendah. Nada bicara yang membuktikan bahwa gadis itu benar-benar terluka.

Sedangkan Woo Bin hanya bersikap tak peduli, namja itu lebih memilih menghampiri wanita lainnya yang sedang menangis lalu menyampirkan jaket miliknya pada bahu terbuka wanita itu. Baekhyun hanya bisa menyaksikan ketika namja yang mungkin sudah resmi menjadi mantan kekasihnya itu merangkul wanita bergaun minim tersebut dan membawanya keluar kafe, melewatinya begitu saja. Tanpa melirik sedikitpun.

Baekhyun terisak ditempatnya berdiri. Orang-orang berbisik semakin keras dibelakang gadis pirang itu, mereka hanya bisa memberikan tatapan iba pada Baekhyun. Gadis itu akhirnya memerosotkan tubuhnya ke lantai lalu menangis semakin keras.

"Hiks, hiks." Baekhyun menutup wajahnya sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tidak, ini sangat menyakitkan. Sudah dua tahun Ia mempercayai namja itu. Namja yang dicintainya pergi. Namja yang berjanji akan menikahinya itu mengkhianatinya.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika tubuhnya di tarik dan dibawa keluar oleh seorang pelayan kafe.

"Maafkan saya karena telah melakukan ini, tapi anda telah mengganggu kenyamanan pelanggan lain." Pelayan wanita itu berkata dengan takut-takut. Tentu saja, Ia takut dijambak seperti wanita tadi.

Baekhyun hanya terisak tanpa menjawab. Pelayan wanita itu segera membungkuk sekilas dan buru-buru kembali masuk ke dalam kafe.

Baekhyun mengusap air matanya, meskipun percuma, karena lagi-lagi air mata itu turun lagi dan lagi. Perlahan yeoja itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung tanpa tujuan.

Oh tidak, Gadis malang.

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhaaan jerapah bengiiiiis! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan hingga membuat managermu itu mengundurkan diriiii?"

Choi Siwon, CEO SMEnt itu mendesis greget pada orang yang duduk disofa dengan gaya yang santai, dihadapannya. Siwon mengendurkan dasinya dan mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

"Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam sebulan..." Siwon mengerang depresi, "Dan sudah hampir lima belas kali kau berganti manager. Bisakah kau bersikap baik sedikit saja?" Namja berambut pirang yang sedang di omeli itu hanya diam dan memainkan kukunya tampak tak peduli. Donghae yang juga ada disana segera mencubit pinggang namja itu agar bersikap lebih sopan. Tapi tetap saja namja itu hanya meringis sekilas dan kembali bersikap acuh.

"Yak! Jawab aku! Duduklah yang benar! Aku ini bossmu!" Baru setelah itulah namja muda itu terlihat memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Yah, namja bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu akan takut pada Siwon jika atasannya itu sudah menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai boss.

Chanyeol adalah salah satu artis yang bernaung di SM Entertaiment. Dia debut sebagai seorang penyanyi berbakat, cerdas dalam menulis lagu, cemerlang dalam berakting, tampan, keren, pokoknya dia adalah anak emas yang SM punya. Ya, itulah alasan kenapa Chanyeol begitu berani pada Swon. Karena Sebenarnya, jika keadaan sedang normal sih Chanyeol maupun Siwon sangatlah dekat dan akrab.

Chanyeol kini menundukkan wajahnya ketika dua orang pria dewasa dihadapannya hening tak berbicara.

"Aku sudah menemukan manager baru untukmu..." ujar Siwon ketika sudah tenang. Mendengar itu Chanyeol segera memandang boss besarnya tersebut.

"Dia wanita." Kali ini Donghae yang berbicara, membuat Chanyeol mengo berprotes seketika. Oh Tidak, selama 5 tahun ini Chanyeol debut Ia selalu memiliki manager laki-laki !

Tepat ketika Chanyeol ingin protes, Donghae segera memotongnya, "Jangan mencoba untuk mengerjainya. Dia galak. Atau kau sendiri yang akan kena batunya."

"Andwe! Kalau begitu aku tidak mau!" Seru Chanyeol keras dan memasang wajah tak setuju. Siwon langsung tertawa melihatnya.

"Itu bagus! Aku memang berniat mencarikan manager yang tidak kau inginkan! Selama ini aku selalu mengikuti keinginanmu untuk mencarikan manager yang seperti a, b, c dan semuanya berakhir mengundurkan diri." Kata Siwon yang diamini oleh Donghae.

Chanyeol merengut kesal, "Tapi boss..."

Siwon menahan perkataan Chanyeol dengan mengangkat tangannya, "Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ini akan jadi yang terakhir untukmu." Chanyeol makin menyurengkan wajahnya tak suka.

"Heits, jika sampai Baekhyun mengundurkan diri karenamu, akan kupastikan _comebackmu_ akan aku tunda sampai dua tahun ke depan."

"MWO? Aish, kau kejam boss..." Chanyeol menubrukkan tubuhnya kesandaran sofa dengan kesal.

Oh ayolah Park Chanyeol, apa susahnya kau mempertahankan satu manager? Daripada kau kehilangan ketenaranmu karena waktu comebackmu diundur sama seperti kau wamil?

"Ugh, baiklah..." Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah pada akhirnya. Siwon maupun Donghae langsung memasang senyuman kemenangan diwajah mereka. "Dan tadi, siapa? Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol melirik malas kearah Donghae.

"Heumm, Baekhyun. Dia keponakanku. Jadi jika kau macam-macam padanya, kau juga harus berhadapan denganku. Hehehe." Donghae tertawa membuat Chanyeol mendecih sebal kearahnya.

"Lengkap sudah." Desahnya kemudian.

Tiba-tiba suara ponsel berbunyi di ruangan itu. Donghae segera meraih ponselnya dan menjawab telepon yang masuk ke nomornya. Donghae adalah salah satu orang yang paling dekat dengan Boss selain Chanyeol, jadi dia santai-santai saja ketika menerima telepon dihadapan bossnya tanpa perlu keluar ruangan bossnya itu.

"Mwo? Dimana dia sekarang?" Donghae berseru ketika seseorang mengatakan sesuatu padanya di telepon.

"Aish, jinjja... Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana. Terimakasih sebelumnya. Ne."

Piip.

Siwon dan Chanyeol menatap penasaran kearah Donghae yang terlihat mengusak rambutnya kesal. "Ada apa?" Tanya Siwon penasaran.

"Begini..." Donghae menatap Bossnya kemudian beralih menatap Chanyeol, "Bisakah aku meminjam mobilmu sebentar? Keponakanku membawa mobilku untuk pulang tapi dia malah berakhir mabuk di daerah Namsan. Aish, anak nakal!"

"Yayayak! Tidak bisa, aku mau pulang sekarang!" Chanyeol menolak keras pada Donghae yang kini cemberut.

"Ayolah, kalau sampai Sungmin-noona tahu anaknya aku terlantarkan aku bisa matiii..." Jawab Donghae dengan wajah melas. Chanyeol hanya melipat tangannya acuh tak peduli.

Siwon yang sejak tadi hanya menonton akhirnya menghela nafas, "Chanyeol-ah..." panggilnya pelan. Chanyeol segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si Boss. "Kau saja yang menjemput Baekhyun... Diakan managermu sekarang. Bukan hanya manager yang bertanggungjawab pada artisnya, tapi artis juga bertanggungjawab terhadap managernya. Jadi Baekhyun sekarang tanggung jawabmu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Chanyeol memasang wajah tak percaya. "Ow. Boss, please..."

Oh. Ini hanyalah tentang seorang manager dengan artisnya. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol merasa ini seperti pernikahan yang memerlukan tanggung jawab kedua pihak? Oh, Tuhan...

"Jemput dia atau _comeback_ ditunda?"

"Ah~ Boss, waeee? Kenapa akhir-akhir kau hobi sekali menyiksaku?" Rengek Chanyeol dengan gaya manja yang menjijikan.

"Ah~ wae Chanyeolie, kau bahkan telah menyiksaku selama lima tahun iniii~" balas Siwon membuat Chanyeol manyun ditempat.

"Jemput Baekhyun atau..."

"Aish, baik baik! Aku akan menjemput si Baekhyun itu!" Chanyeol bersungut sambil bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan dengan kesal. Meninggalkan Siwon yang tertawa menang beserta Donghae yang menatap pintu yang baru saja tetutup itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Boss, Apa tidak apa-apa?" Donghae tampak terlihat khawatir.

"Biarkan saja. Jarang-jarang dia bisa menurut seperti ini pada kita. Hahaha."

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Chanyeol segera menyusuri daerah Namsan Tower tanpa tujuan. Saat ini Ia sudah menggunakan topi dan syal yang menutupi setengah wajahnya agar tidak di kenali orang-orang.

Karena bingung harus kemana, Chanyeol pun meraih ponselnya untuk menelepon Donghae, "Hyung? Aku tadi menemukan mobilmu di tempat parkir. Ini sudah jam delapan malam, besok aku ada pemotretan... Cepat katakan aku bisa menemukan si Baekhyun itu dimana?"

"Hm." **Piip**.

Setelah Donghae mengatakan dimana tempatnya, namja bermarga Park itu dengan seenak jidatnya memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Padahal masih bisa didengar bagaimana Donghae berseru sewot sebelum akhirnya sambungan telepon tersebut benar-benar di tutup. Benar-benar anak tidak sopan.

"Baiklah, ini mudah... Aku hanya harus menggendongnya sedikit lalu Mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah Donghae-hyung. Yayaya." Chanyeol bergumam sepanjang dia berjalan menuju tempat yang ditujunya.

Setelah berjalan sekitar lima menit, akhirnya Chanyeol sampai di sebuah kedai soju dipinggiran jalan. Namja itu menghela nafas dan memastikan penampilannya tertutup. Setelah itu Chanyeol masuk dan mendapati seorang wanita setengah baya yang masih cantik di meja counter, dan seorang gadis berambut panjang coklat yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala diatas meja.

Chanyeol menghela nafas malas, Ia melirik kearah wanita pemilik kedai tersebut dan mengangguk sekilas. Chanyeol menghampiri satu-satunya pelanggan yang Ia yakini sebagai Baekhyun, kemudian namja itu kembali menatap wanita pemilik kedai,

"Berapa aku harus membayar semua ini?"

Setelah membayar semuanya, dengan setengah hati Chanyeol merangkul tubuh Baekhyun di bahunya.

Mereka berdua berjalan terhuyung-huyung dijalanan malam. Chanyeol terus saja komat-kamit merutuki bossnya dan Donghae yang pasti sedang tertawa senang sekarang. Ini baru jam setengah sembilan, jalanan di daerah ini masihlah terbilang ramai. Demi apapun Chanyeol benci situasi ini.

Oh bayangkan saja, dengan penyamarannya menggunakan syal dan topi yang bisa dibilang menutupi hampir seluruh wajah super duper tampan miliknya, ditambah Ia merangkul seorang gadis tak sadarkan diri dengan wajah-oh, yang bahkan Chanyeol merasa si Baekhyun ini terlihat mengerikan. Yeoja ini terus saja Meracau dan merutukinya tanpa sebab.

"Brengseeeek! Pria bajingan kau!"

Oh, bagus. Semua orang kini menatapnya seolah Ia adalah seorang penculik kesiangan.

Dan, ah... ini lebih baiknya lagi, Demi Tuhan, Yeoja gila ini sangatlah berat! Dan kenapa sekarang Ia malah menjambaki rambutnya jugaaa?! Salah Chanyeol apaaa? Ini sakit!

"Yaaak!"

Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun dari tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan pegangan karena gadis itu bisa saja jatuh, Chanyeol terengah sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan paling mematikan yang Ia punya.

Perlahan, Baekhyun pun membalas tatapannya dengan mata sipit yang setengah terbuka, khas orang mabuk.

Chanyeol terkejut, lebih dari tatapan orang yang tak sadarkan diri, Chanyeol sedikit merinding melihat mata tajam itu menatapnya dengan terluka, menatapnya seolah dia adalah orang yang paling menyakitinya di dunia ini.

Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol dengan dalam. Chanyeol yang merasa tak nyaman memilih menghindari tatapan Baekhyun dan menatap kearah lain, "Wa-wae?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Kau brengsek." Lagi, Baekhyun bergumam rendah. Gadis itu masih menumpukkan pandangannya pada namja dihadapannya. Chanyeol tersentak, terkejut karena sudah lama sekali Ia tidak di katai brengsek secara langsung seperti ini. Terakhir, yang Chanyeol ingat Ia menerima kosa kata itu dari anti fansnya, dan itu sudah hampir dua bulan yang lalu.

Chanyeol menyurengkan wajahnya, menatap Baekhyun dengan sebal, ketika Chanyeol hendak balik mencaci maki gadis hadapannya, Chanyeol kembali bungkam, karena gadis itu tiba-tiba terisak pelan.

"Ya-yaa..." Chanyeol menatap bingung Baekhyun yang mulai menangis.

Lambat laun tangisannya semakin keras, gadis itu melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan berjongkok lalu menangis semakin menjadi-jadi. Chanyeol panik. Tentu saja, hey... Orang-orang melihatnya seolah dia adalah tersangka utama disini... padahal dia hanya kambing hitam yang tak berdosa.

Seseorang yang tidak tahu menahu masalahnya.

Chanyeol buru-buru ikut berjongkok, Ia mencoba menarik tangan gadis itu agar mau melihat wajahnya. Tapi Baekhyun tetap keukeuh menutupi wajahnya sambil menangis. Orang-orang makin banyak yang melirik kearah mereka, dan itu membuat Chanyeol geram. Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol segera menarik paksa Baekhyun dan memaksanya berjalan ke tempat parkir. Tak perduli bagaimana orang-orang kini malah berbisik karena Baekhyun menangis dengan keras sambil berjalan.

"Huhhuhuhu hiks."

Chanyeol memasukkan Baekhyun ke kursi depan dengan sedikit kasar. Lalu diapun memasuki kursi kemudi.

Chanyeol melepas syal dan topi yang membuatnya jengah. Ia kemudian menatap Baekhyun yang masih menangis sesegukkan sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya ke depan.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Yak. Berhentilah menangis." Ujarnya dengan nada kelelahan. Namja itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari jok belakang, sebuah minuman isotonik kaleng lalu menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun. Tetapi gadis itu masih saja sibuk menangis, memaksa Chanyeol untuk menarik tangan mungil itu dan menaruh kaleng tersebut dalam genggamannya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan mengangkat wajahnya sesaat, memandang Chanyeol dengan mata merah yang sembab. Chanyeol merinding ngeri. Tapi kemudian dia berdehem dan berkata,

"Minumlah."

Baekhyun hanya diam sambil terus sesegukkan. Chanyeol pun mengambil kalengnya dan membukakan tutupnya, lalu Ia mengembalikan kaleng tersebut ke tangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang masih diam menatapnya. Chanyeol pun memperagakan cara minum, memberi kode agar Baekhyun meminum air ditangannya.

Akhirnya yeoja keras kepala itu menurut. Meminum dua kali tegukan kemudian menurunkan kalengnya lagi. Chanyeol hanya diam memperhatikan saat Baekhyun memilih menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca pintu mobil.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Baekhyun tertidur, mungkin karena kelelahan dan efek dari alkohol yang masih bereaksi. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Entahlah, karena apa. Yang pasti Chanyeol sendiri juga kaget kenapa Ia merasa hatinya begitu lega.

Apa karena Ia merasa berhasil menjalani tugasnya?

Oh, ya. Tentu saja.

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu meski Ia masih bingung, sebelumnya Ia tidak suka peduli pada orang. Jadi mungkin perasaan lega ini menjadi terasa aneh dan asing baginya.

Chanyeol pun memilih menyalakan mesin mobilnya untuk mengantarkan manager barunya ini ke rumah Donghae lalu Ia sendiri pulang dan istirahat ke apartemennya.

"Memiliki manager perempuan memang sangat merepotkan."

Chanyeol pun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Namsan Tower. Kini Bersama Baekhyun disampingnya.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

XOXO

REVIEW PLEASE ~~~

140309


	2. Chapter II

Baekhyun merengut saat matahari tak sengaja masuk ke dalam retinanya dan langsung mengusik ketenangan tidurnya.

Ia sudah terlanjur terbangun untuk kembali melanjutkan mimpinya. Memilih duduk untuk menguap dan merentangkan tangan―mencoba meregangkan otot-otot yang dirasa kaku.

Baekhyun berdecak kecil, kepalanya tiba-tiba memberat, Ia pusing. Mata sipitnya terasa sedikit perih untuk sekilas melirik jam weker yang berada di meja nakas samping tempat tidur di kamar tamu rumah bibi Hyukjae. Jam 9.27 .

Oya, omong-omong soal itu, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun berada disini?

Seingatnya, Ia tidak pernah melajukan mobil milik pamannya ke rumah ini kemarin. Dan yang Baekhyun tahu, Ia pergi dengan mobil Paman Donghae ke Namsan Tower untuk menemui Woo Bin dan―

―_O-ow_.

Baekhyun ingat, Ia meringis dengan hati yang yang sedikit sakit. Ya, Baekhyun ingat bagaimana pengkhianatan yang semalam terjadi. Dan beruntung, Baekhyun bukanlah salah satu dari spesies yeoja yang akan meraung berhari-hari karena satu lelaki. Percayalah, Ia hanya akan menangis satu atau dua kali dan... _Tada!_

Dia akan seperti baik-baik saja. Meski pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun tetaplah gadis yang dicampakkan. Dalam hati, Baekhyun tetap menjerit ngilu. Tapi Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang tidak mau membuang tenaga hanya untuk hal seperti itu―ini yang dia pikirkan sekarang.

"Ugh, bagaimana bisa aku berpacaran dengan si bajingan itu?" Baekhyun mengutuk dengan sangat sinis.

Gadis itu memilih untuk mengabaikan hal tersebut, dan Baekhyun mencoba mengingat lebih soal semalam, tapi yang dirasa adalah rasa nyeri yang menumbuk kepala bersurai kecoklatan itu. Baekhyun memijat pelan pelipisnya sambil memejamkan mata, berharap rasa pusing itu segera pergi dari kepalanya.

"Huh," Baekhyun menaruh telapak tangannya dihadapan mulut, menyemburkan nafas dan mengendusnya langsung. Hidungnya langsung mengernyit ketika bau alkohol-lah yang keluar dan memberinya jawaban.

Baekhyun ingat, Ia pergi ke kedai soju untuk minum. Dan pastinya Ia berakhir mabuk.

Soal dia bisa sampai disini?

Oh yeah―tentu saja Paman Donghae yang tampanlah jawabannya!

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk-ngangguk meyakinkan asumsinya dipagi hari. Ini hari rabu, dan Baekhyun mencibir melihat tirai kamar sudah dibuka―dan itu pasti oleh bibi Hyukjae―yang bahkan datang tanpa membangunkannya untuk sekedar menyuruhnya berangkat kerja.

"Hah.. Aku pergi berangkat tidak ya?" gumam Baekhyun terdiam dan menimbang. Apa Ia akan di anggurkan lagi ya hari ini?

Disadar tak akan mendapat jawaban, Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk keluar kamar saja dan pergi ke dapur untuk menemui bibinya beserta masakkannya.

••

•

**My Lovely Manager**

**BY ADETYA L. MAHARANI**

**.**

•**GENRE Romance/Drama**

**.**

•**RATED T**

**.**

•**WARNING Typos/GS/OOC/Abal/No EYD dll**

**.**

•**Chapter : 1/?**

**.**

•**Main Cast :**

**Park Chanyeol (Namja)**

**Byun Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

**Kris Wu (Namja)**

•**Other:**

**Lee Hyukjae (yeoja)**

**Lee Donghae (namja)**

**Choi Siwon (CEO SMEnt.)**

••**Cast akan bertambah setiap chap nya.**

.•.

.

Hyukjae sedang mengelap meja makan saat menyadari Baekhyun hadir menjadi orang kedua di dapur. Ia memasang senyuman menipu umur yang membuat Baekhyun berdecak sebal. _Ia tetap saja imut __―_Baekhyun membatin gemas.

"Baeki, selamat pagi sayang..."

"Umm, selamat pagi bibiku yang cantik~"

Saling menggombali adalah hobi mereka berdua sejak dulu. Hyukjae cekikikan sementara Baekhyun cemberut.

"_Waeyo chagi_? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini bibirmu sudah maju, _eoh_? Hati-hati, bisa-bisa seseorang mencuri kecupan dari sana~" Hyukjae menggoda sembari menyimpan lap mejanya.

"Bibi~! Jangan menggodaku!" Rengek Baekhyun tanpa mengurangi _pout _nya_._

Hyukjae menghampiri Baekhyun dan menepuk bibir mengerucut itu pelan, "_Aigoo_, lucu sekali kelinci ini~ Dan oh, bagaimana bisa pipimu makin berisi _eoh_? Sementara badanmu tetaplah gagang payung?" Hyukjae terkekeh sambil mencubiti pipi gembil itu pelan.

"Aaa, bibi!" Baekhyun mengamuk. Hyukjae tertawa puas, dia memang suka sekali menjahili keponakan dan suaminya sendiri.

"Baiklah, baiklah... Jadi apa yang membuatmu pagi-pagi memasang bibir _donald duck,_ huh?"

Baekhyun menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk. Yeoja itu mengambil tiga lapis roti yang sudah dipanggang dan mengambil selai strawberry kesukaannya untuk dioleskan. Jangan kaget jika Baekhyun menghabiskan sarapan sebanyak itu―Ia bahkan biasa makan lebih banyak, karena yeoja itu suka sekali makan! Dan betapa bersyukurnya Ia, karena tubuhnya tetaplah kerempeng dan hanya pipinya saja yang akan menggemuk. Tapi makan banyak tidaklah membuat Baekhyun sia-sia, karenanya―yeoja itu mempunyai tenaga yang cukup kuat untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang mungil.

Hyukjae tersenyum dan ikut duduk. Menggemaskan melihat Baekhyun yang memang berperawakan seperti anak SMP melahap sarapan seperti tak akan menjumpai hari esok, membuat hatinya berdenyar nyeri merindukan sosok _anak _dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya_._

Ia sudah menjadi seorang istri hampir satu setengah tahun, tapi sampai saat ini, Ia belum juga pernah menjadi seorang Ibu. Fakta itu seolah mengatakan bahwa '_Kau belumlah menjadi wanita seutuhnya'__―_itu sanagt menusuk, sungguh! Bahkan setiap mengingat itu, Hyukjae akan menangis didapur. Sebelumnya, setahun yang lalu Ia pernah mengandung, tapi Ia mengalami kegagalan dan... dari situlah, Hyukjae sulit untuk kembali hamil.

Baekhyun terus mengoceh karena tidak dibangunkan pagi-pagi, tanpa gadis Byun itu sadari, Hyukjae hanya mengusapi kepalanya sambil memandangnya sendu―penuh binar kasih sayang.

"Oh ayolah, sekarang aku jadi malas sekali untuk pergi ke perusahaan." Keluh Baekhyun dengan nada ketus. Mengingat sampai hari ini, hari ketujuh dimana lamaran pekerjaannya diterima, Baekhyun belum juga mendapat tempat dan pekerjaan! Itu sangat menjengkelkan, sungguh!

Ketika mendengar itu Hyukjae jadi ingat perkataan suaminya pagi tadi, "Oh ya Baekhyunna, pagi tadi Donghae bilang padaku agar kau mengecek ponselmu ketika bangun." Baekhyun menatap Hyukjae sambil mengunyah rotinya besar-besar.

"Untuk apa, bi?"

Hyukjae mengendikkan bahu, karena memang tidak tahu, "Aku hanya mendengar Donghae yang komat-kamit soal kau dan pekerjaan. Sepertinya kau akan dapat pekerjaan hari ini, _honey." _Jawabnya dengan senyum manis.

Tapi senyuman itu langsung luntur karena Hyukjae kaget melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba terbatuk. Baekhyun tersedak rotinya yang tiba-tiba saja meluncur ke tenggorokkan saat ukurannya belum sama sekali halus, "Uhuk-uhukk!"

Hyukjae _sweatdrop_ melihat Baekhyun meminta tolong dengan mata melotot, yeoja ber_gummy smile_ itu segera menuangkan air dan menyerahkannya. Langsung saja air itu ludes dan berpindah tempat.

"Fuaah~"

Baekhyun mengelap bibirnya dan segera berlari ke kamar yang semalam Ia tempati―Ia meninggalkan Hyukjae setelah sebelumnya Ia mengecup pipi Nyonya Lee itu karena bahagia. Hyukjae hanya geleng-geleng melihat betapa hyperaktifnya anak eonni suaminya itu.

Segera saja Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek pesan yang masuk. Dan ya, ada satu dari pamannya!

_[From Donghae-samcheon] : Baekhyunna, segeralah datang pukul sepuluh ke kantor. Sajangnim ingin bertemu denganmu. Jangan telat, ini tentang pekerjaanmu._

Baekhyun seketika memekik heboh, Ia melihat jamnya yang kini sudah menampakkan pukul 9.39 dengan horor. Ia hanya punya waktu sekitar 21 menit lagi untuk mandi, menggosok gigi, berpakaian, dan melintasi jalanan Seoul yang padat.

Detik itu juga, Baekhyun _speechless_.

"Andweeee!"

Dan yeoja bersurai coklat itu hanya bisa menjerit sambil menghampiri kamar mandinya.

.

xoxoxo

.

Baekhyun turun dari taksi setelah membayar uang lebih tanpa kembalian, Ia segera berlari menuju meja resepsionis untuk izin, mengabaikan teriakan supir taksi yang terlalu baik hati untuk mengembalikan kembalian ongkos Baekhyun.

Dengan indah, Baekhyun berlari dengan kecepatan kilat milik Chen, selama ini Baekhyun selalu bersyukur dengan kecepatan larinya yang patut diberi apresiasi. Tapi untuk kali ini Baekhyun sungguh mengutuk kakinya pendek karena dirasa larinya terlalu lambat hanya untuk menggapai pintu lift saja.

Baekhyun bahkan sampai memohon dengan lebaynya dalam hati, berharap Tuhan bisa mengirimkannya Kris―Idola nomor satunya yang memiliki kekuatan terbang yang sangat keren disetiap _teaser_nya.

Tepat ketika Baekhyun sampai, pintu lift terbuka dan Baekhyun dengan semangat berkobar segera melompat masuk tanpa berpikir dua kali kalau bisa saja ada―

_Duk!_

―orang lain didalam sana.

Baekhyun meringis sambil mengusapi dahinya yang baru saja menerjang sesuatu―yah itu adalah sesuatu yang keras dan mengeluarkan geraman bahaya.

Seketika itu Baekhyun melotot horor dan segera mendongkak, Ia sangat terkejut mendapati seorang pria jangkung bersurai merah gelap yang terlihat mengusapi punggung dan dadanya―yang sepertinya Baekhyun tabrak―dengan kesakitan disudut lift, sedangkan ada seorang namja lainnya lagi yang berada disamping si namja berambut merah tersebut. Tubuhnya lebih pendek dan kecil―dan Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan Baekhyun dan namja berambut merah itu dengan tatapan syok kuadrat kali lima.

_Sangat memalukan Byun Baekhyun!__―_sesungguhnya dalam hati Baekhyun terus saja menjerit tentang rasa malunya sekarang.

Dapat Baekhyun lihat bagaimana tatapan membunuh dari mata bulat milik namja tinggi itu karena kacamata hitamnya yang melorot, namja itu terdiam melihati Baekhyun dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya Ia mendesis dengan nada sinis.

Baekhyun segera membungkuk, mengabaikan keringat dan nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan akibat berlari, "_Mianhamnida_... Maafkan saya," ucap Baekhyun masih terus membungkuk dengan rasa menyesal.

Lift kembali terbuka, dan Baekhyun belum mendapat jawaban apapun bahkan ketika kedua orang pria berbeda tinggi itu pergi meninggalkannya yang mengo sendirian di lift. Ya, hanya sendirian―sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun juga sadar dan bersungut jengkel karena orang itu begitu sombong. Rasa menyesalnya seketika menguap dibawa angin.

"Cih, sombong sekali dia. Aku kan sudah minta maaf!" gerutu Baekhyun menghentakkan sepatu kets hijaunya.

Tangannya terangkat dan Baekhyun hampir mencapai tombol utnuk menutup pintu. Itu akan terjadi jika saja sebuah suara tidak datang tiba-tiba dan menghentikannya pergerakannya,

"Hei, tunggu aku!"

Kaget, Baekhyun sontak menjauhkan tangannya dari tombol untuk menoleh, dan―

_Tap!_

―Seseorang masuk dan langsung berdiri disampingnya.

Baekhyun membatu. Ia _speechless _dan―Ia terpesona.

Dalam sekejap, dalam satu detika, jantungnya memberi respon yang luar biasa.

Ia juga terkejut dan merasa mendapat serangan _heart attack _secara tiba-tiba_._

Oh, kuberitahu. Lelaki jangkung, rambutnya pirang, dan wajahnya kebule-bulean.

Intinya, Baekjhyun hanya ingin memberitahu kepada seluaruh dunia bahwa... Itu Kris.

YA, Kris Wu!

Artis tampan, tinggi, dan pintar memainkan bola basket. Ia model, dan pandai berakting, suaranya yang berat dan seksi saat bernyanyi, dan jangan lupakan―wajahnya yang blasteran ituuu! Oh Tuhaaan~ Itulah alasan yang menyempurnakan Kris hingga dirinya menjadi idola nomor satu seorang Byun Baekhyun saat ini. Ia bule!

Dan apa?

Apa Baekhyun terlalu sedikit memakan sarapan hingga itu membuat kepalanya pusing lalu berhalusinasi melihat Kris berlari, melambaikan tangannya dan berkata _hei, tunggu aku__―_lalu masuk ke lift yang sama dan berdiri disampingnya?

Ow~

Kalau ini nyata, kalau ini adalah sebuah timbal balik yang dikirim Tuhan atas rasa sakitnya kemarin, Baekhyun bersumpah Ia rela diputuskan dan dicampakkan oleh Kim Woo Bin berkali-kali jika bertemu Kris adalah bayarannya!

Oooo. Dunia terasa begitu indah~

OH―Tapi Byun Baek! Hentikan sekarang juga soal khayalanmu yang berlebihan itu!

Dahi Kris mengerut, Ia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun yang _blank_ dengan konyolnya. "Permisi?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari kehebringan rohaniahnya, Ia segera menoleh dan seketika menggugup berhadapan langsung dengan wajah orang yang selama ini hanya menjadi _wallpaper_ diponselnya.

"Eung?" Baekhyun mendengung bingung.

Dan Kris adalah yang paling bingung menerima jawaban absurd yang yeoja itu keluarkan, "Yah? Kau boleh menekan tombolnya sekarang." Kata Kris tolera, kali ini disertai senyuman miliknya yang super tampan.

Lagi, Baekhyun meleleh di tempat.

Ia pun mengangguk kaku dan segera menekan tombol untuk mencapai lantai 23―tujuannya. Kris tiba-tiba berseru, "Wah, kebetulan aku juga akan ke lantai 23!"

Baekhyun berdebar dan terlalu salah tingkah untuk sekedar bereaksi, Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah konyol. Dan Kris merasa sedikit aneh dengan itu. _Apa ada yang salah denganku?_ ―Batinnya penasaran.

Dibanding itu semua, Baekhyun harus rela rasa kebahagiannya sedikit terenggut kala ponselnya bergetar dan berkelap-kelip sebagai tanda sebuah pesan masuk. Baekhyun segera membukanya,

_[From Donghae-samcheon] : Kau dimana?_

Baekhyun pun buru-buru membalas,

_[To Donghae-samcheon] : Aku sedang di lift untuk ke lantai 23. Tunggu aku paman~_

Tidak ada balasan lagi setelah itu, Baekhyun pun menyemangati dirinya agar kembali fokus dengan tujuannya, mencoba profesional dan mengabaikan Kris disampingnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dihati―meski tidak bisa sepenuhnya diabaikan.

_Bagaimana Kris-oppa ada disini?_

Pikiran Baekhyun kembali buyar, syukurlah suara _**ting! **_lift segera menyadarkannya. Baekhyun segera menghadap Kris dan membungkuk sekilas. Ia dengan sangat-sangat-sangat terpaksa harus pergi meninggalkan idolanya―bahkan sebelum Ia bisa meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama. Ah~ andai Ia bisa bertemu Kris tidak disini, Baekhyun harus profesional―tentu saja. Mengingat itu, ingin rasanya Baekhyun menangis.

Dan... sedangkan Kris? Dia cukup terkejut dengan itu, bahkan ketika―

―_Tuk!_

Gadis itu berlari keluar lebih dulu, meninggalkan sebuah ponsel yang terjatuh tanpa disadarinya tepat di bawah kaki panjang Kris.

Kris segera memungutnya, tanpa berpikir lebih lama―Ia mengendikkan bahu lalu berjalan keluar. Kris bersikap santai karena Ia pikir dapat mengembalikan itu dengan mudah, toh hadis itu juga disini.

Tapi belum sempat Ia berjalan sampai lima langkah, ponsel ber_cassing _merah pucat itu bergetar dan berkelap-kelip. Mengabaikan soal tatakrama, Kris memilih rasa penasarannya dan membuka _lock screen_ ponsel tersebut.

Seketika itu, alis Kris terangkat. Meninggalkan pesan yang masuk tanpa membukanya, Kris lebih tertarik tentang apa yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponsel milik gadis ber_eyeliner _tersebut.

Itu dirinya. Ya, itu Kris.

Seketika itu bibirnya merobek oleh sebuah senyuman geli.

Semua ini sudah menjelaskan kenapa gadis itu bersikap aneh tadi. Membuat mata Kris menyipit karena tawanya yang ringan.

"Oke, dia fanku." Putus Kris lalu kembali berjalan, kemudian Ia berbelok sekali lagi―sebelum akhirnya dapat melihat meja sekretaris yang dihuni oleh seorang gadis cantik yang lebih mirip model. Dan Kris juga dapat melihat dari kejauhan, gadis _eyeliner _yang ada di lift tadi sedang berbincang dengan seseorang yang Ia tahu sebagai orang kepercayaan CEO―Donghae, agak jauh di sudut barat.

Tepat ketika Kris melangkah untuk menghampiri kesana, dua orang yang berbincang serius itu malah pergi dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang ada disebelah tangga darurat. Kris pun mau tak mau harus mengurungkan niatnya.

Kris memandangi ponsel itu sekali lagi, ia berpikir sejenak, "Apa aku titipkan saja pada sekretaris ya?" Tapi kemudian Kris malah tersenyum jahil,

"Membuat fanku sedikit merasa senang tak apa, bukan?"

Dan Kris mengantongi Ponsel tersebut disakunya. Ia berjalan ke meja sekretaris,

"Anda sudah ditunggu oleh _sajangnim, _Kris-sshi." Ujar wanita itu sambil memberikan senyum kucingnya, membuat Kris sontak ikut tersenyum.

"Emm, ya. Terima kasih―" Kris melirik sebuah papan nama yang terpajang dimeja, "―Huang Zitao-sshi." Sekali lagi, Kris melebarkan senyumnya.

Dan Kris pergi untuk masuk, meninggalkan yeoja bersurai pirang itu dengan pipi memerah.

.

xoxoxo

.

"Untung saja _sajangnim_ ada pertemuan sekarang, jika tidak―kau terlambat, dan CEO kita tidak suka orang yang terlambat, apalagi orang baru."

Donghae membuang nafas, Baekhyun hanya menunduk menyesal sambil duduk di sofa.

"Lagipula soal itu, akukan terlambat karena sebelumnya tidak tahu." Baekhyun masih ingin membela diri.

"Terserahlah, yang penting kau sekarang sudah disini," Donghae menyerahkan segelas air pada Baekhyun. Segera saja Baekhyun meminumnya sampai habis.

"Memangnya ada apa? Aku akan ditempatkan dimana Paman?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan antusias, Ia berharap punya pekerjaan penting diperusahaan. Meski itu sedikit muluk, Ia masih anak baru. Dan kurasa, SM memiliki kebijakan yang cukup dengan tidak menaruh orang baru langsung dijabatan penting.

Baru saja Donghae akan menjawab, suara ketukan pintu terdengar dan menahan perkataannya. Ia pun segera menyuruhnya masuk.

Ternyata gadis kucing itulah yang mengetuk pintu, Donghae tersenyum,

"Tuan Lee, _Sajangnim_ mengatakan agar anda segera masuk bersama―" Zitao mencoba melihat Baekhyun yang duduk membelakanginya, karena Baekhyun juga penasaran, Ia menoleh, "―Baekhyun-sshi."

Baekhyun terpana melihat Zitao. Waaa... Gadis itu begitu tinggi, ramping, dan wajahnya sangat cantik! Apakah dia model?

Dari pakaiannya sih, sepertinya jawabannya adalah tidak.

"Ah ya... Terima kasih. Jadi Kris sudah selesai?"

Zitao mengangguk sopan, "Nde Tuan. Mereka sudah selesai."

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi mendengar nama Kris disebut-sebut. Omong-omong soal itu, Baekhyun memang masih penasaran tentang Kris yang ada di perusahaan ini.

Setelah Zitao kembali meninggalkan ruangan―setelah sebelumnya gadis itu tersenyum dan membuat Baekhyun sekali lagi berdecak kagum―Baekhyun segera mengikuti pamannya yang berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Paman, emm... Soal Kris, kenapa dia kesini?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan penasaran, Ia masih mengekori Donghae dibelakang.

"Oh soal itu, dia kesini untuk membicarakan kontrak." Baekhyun merengut makin tidak mengerti, untunglah Donghae kembali melanjutkan, "Dia memang pindah agensi. Dan pilihannya adalah SM."

Baekhyun menganga. Dalam sekejap hatinya langsung berbunga-bunga mendengar itu. Ia dapat pekerjaan, dan Ia akan bisa melihat Idolanya lebih sering dari fans manapun!

Sangan beruntung, bukan?!

Tuhan, kuatkan Baekhyun agar tidak menjerit sekarang!

Donghae membuka pintu setelah sebelumnya Ia mengetuk dan di izinkan masuk. Baekhyun membungkuk pada Siwon dengan sopan. Wajah gadis itu berseri―kentara bahwa gadis itu sedang bahagia. Baekhyun lagi-lagi berdecak, oh~ kenapa _sajangnim_nya terlahir begitu tampan? Dan juga tinggi? Kalau boleh bertanya, apa hanya dia dan pamannya yang pendek di perusahaan ini?

"Duduklah..."

Mereka bertigapun duduk di sofa santai yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Siwon tersenyum pada Baekhyun―Senyum yang benar-benar bahagia. Seolah Baekhyun adalah mantra yang akan menjadi akhir dari penderitaannya soal masalah Chanyeol.

"Begini... Aku ingin membicarakan pekerjaan denganmu Baekhyun-sshi," Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar tertahan, "Mungkin ini akan sedikit sulit. Tidak apa-apakan?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa beban, tidak masalah jika itu sulit selama Ia tidak diharuskan menyelami sungai Han, memakan kecoak, atau membersihkan basement dilantai bawah setiap harinya. _Ini baru pekerjaan_―pikir Baekhyun dengan semangat berlebih.

"Yah, kau tahu... Kami membutuhkan manajer baru. Dan pamanmu merekomendasikanmu soal itu. Apa kau mau?"

Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, Ia menoleh kearah pamannya yang mengangguk, "Tentu saja _sajangnim_. Aku bersedia."

Menjadi manajer? Itu tidak buruk.

Dan dalam hati Baekhyun beharap Ia bisa menjadi manajernya Kris.

Hei, itu siapa tahu! Kris orang baru dan dia pasti butuh manajer, bukan?

Pikiran itulah yang membuat Baekhyun seketika menjadi ge'er. Ia pun tanpa sadar tersenyum gaje.

Siwon menghela nafas begitu lega, Ia memasang senyum dengan lebarnya. "Syukurlah..."

"Jadi?" Kali ini Baekhyun beralih memandang Donghae. Pria itu masih kalem sebelum akhirnya Ia terperanjat karena baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Ahya, sekarang artismu sedang ada pemotretan untuk majalah _High Cut_. Kau tahu tempatnya bukan? Ah, tapi aku akan menyuruh Jongdae kemari menjemputmu saja."

"Begitu lebih baik." Timpal Siwon sambil melonggarkan dasinya yang terlihat menyesakkan.

Siwon tampak lebih santai, bahkan terlalu santai bagi Baekhyun. _CEO_nya itu kini sedang bersandar di sofa dengan dasi longgar dan kepala yang Ia urut.

Baekhyun sedikit kaget melihat perubahan _sajangnim_nya yang tadi bersikap begitu formal, kini dalam hitungan detik malah terlihat seenaknya tertidur disofa.

Baekhyun yang khawatirpun menatap Pamannya bingung―ia takut _boss_nya sakit atau semacamnya. Dan yang Baekhyun dapat hanyalah sebuah senyuman lucu dari Donghae.

.

**xoxoxo**

.

"Kau tahu, jika _sajangnim_ bisa terlihat santai seperti itu dihadapanmu―percaya atau tidak, kau akan jadi orang kepercayaannya."

Donghae tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang melotot lucu karena tak percaya. Kini mereka sedang berada di halaman depan gedung―menunggu seseorang bernama Jongdae yang akan menjemput Baekhyun.

Tak lama, sebuah mobil van datang dan berhenti dihadapan keduanya. Donghae tersenyum melihat Jongdae melambai dari dalam mobil.

"Aku sudah mengajarimu bagaimana menjadi manajer bukan? Berkerjalah dengan baik. Jika kau bingung, telepon saja aku. Oke?" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua jempolnya untuk Donghae dan tersenyun lebar.

"Tentu! _Gomawoyo samcheonku_ yang tampaaan~" Donghae terbahak melihat Baekhyun yang begitu lucu menggombalinya.

"Huh, kau ini..." Donghae mengacak kepala Baekhyun gemas. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memonyongkan bibirnya karena rambutnya dirusak. Donghae terkekeh.

"Ohya, untuk hal-hal yang Chanyeol sukai dan tidak, aku akan mengiriminya dipesan saja _otthe_? Kau harus bersabar, mungkin anak itu memang agak judes dan―"

Alis Baekhyun bertaut tanda tak paham. Donghae melihatnya dan berhenti berbicara, "_Wae_?" Tanyanya yang juga tak paham.

Baekhyun menyureng, "Maksud paman dengan Chanyeol? Siapa dia?"

Dahi Donghae mengerut, sebelum akhirnya suami Hyukjae itu menepuk dahinya pelan, "Oh Ya Tuhan~ Dari tadi kita bahkan tidak membahas soal Park Chanyeol ya?"

Baekhyun merengut tak mengerti saat melihat Donghae tetawa hambar, "Dia artismu nak."

Wajah Baekhyun tak percaya,

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat ingin mengatakan―_ Oh, apakah artinya itu bukan Kris? Ya Tuhan!_

Dia cukup kecewa dengan kenyataan itu. Wajahnya meredup. _Yeah, _kurasa itu wajar... Baekhyun baru saja banyak berharap sebelumnya.

"Berangkatlah... Nanti aku kririmkan apa saja yang anti bagi Chanyeol."

Baekhyun pun naik dengan sedikit lemas. Yayaya, Baekhyun sebenarnya lebih merasa malu karena Ia terlalu bodoh dengan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri―dan juga karena Kris bukanlah artisnya.

Dan soal Park Chanyeol?

Oh, harusnya Baekhyun cukup tahu dan hafal tentang perusahaan yang Ia lamar sebelum berniat untuk bekerja.

Baekhyun langsung masuk dan duduk dikursi samping kemudi sambil mengurut pelipisnya,

Park Chanyeol―Baekhyun cukup kenal dengan nama itu, mengingat namja Park itu pernah sesekali dikait-kaitkan―atau disaing-saingkan dengan Kris.

Oh, tapi yang masih Baekhyun sesalkan adalah Ia tidak tahu kalau SM memiliki Chanyeol sebagai salah satu artisnya.

Wajar saja, Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak terlalu ingat soal industri hiburan di Korea, karena di Jepang Ia terlalu sibuk untuk melakukan itu. Beruntung―Baekhyun merasa beruntung memiliki Kris. Namja itu memiliki wajah blasteran yang tampan―wajah favoritnya, dia adalah artis yang tidak hanya berlalu lalang ditelevisi Korea dan Cina, tapi juga di Jepang.

Dari situlah Baekhyun mengidolakan Kris. Karena artis itulah yang menemaninya melalui masa-masa melelahkan saat kuliah di Jepang. Sesekali, Baekhyun akan datang ketika Kris mengadakan Konser sebagai refreshing.

Dan sekarang? Idolanya ada di Korea juga! Dan dia berada di perusahaan yang sama dengannya!

Satu kata, **Daebak!**

Dan masalah untuk Chanyeol, mungkin _searching_ di Internet akan membantunya mengenal artisnya itu lebih jauh. Dalam hati, Baekhyun terus menyemangati dirinya agar bisa profesional dan bekerja dengan baik.

"Semangat!"

"_Mian_?"

Baekhyun terlonjak dan jantungnya nyaris melompat karena kaget pada seseorang yang baru saja berbicara.

Itu Jongdae. Seorang namja dengan wajah kotak yang mengendarai mobil van ini.

Oh, kenapa Baekhyun bodoh sekali? Lagi-lagi Ia lupa tempat dan keadaan.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu dan mengulurkan tangannya, "_Annyeong_... Mianhae aku tidak sopan. Byun Baekhyun imnida~"

Jongdae sedikit membungkuk dan menjabat tangan Baekhyun, "Oh _Annyeong_. Aku Kim Jongdae," Baekhyun mengangguk-ngangguk. Ia langsung merasa nyaman pada namja itu, melihat senyuman ramah yang Jongdae berikan padanya. Tapi kemudian―

"Tunggu!" Baekhyun dan Jongdae berseru secara serempak, keduanya saling menunjuk dengan wajah menuding yang kentara.

"_Noona_ itu yang tadi pagi melompat masuk ke lift ya?"

Baekhyun terkejut, Ia hanya mampu menggaruk kepalanya untuk menutupi rasa malunya―karena itu fakta.

"Iya," cicitnya penuh rasa malu.

Jongdae tertawa lepas dengan _ngetroll_nya, untung saja Baekhyun tidak ketakutan. "Ternyata _noona_ yang menyeruduk Chanyeol-hyung tadi pagi itu? Hahaha."

Tersentak, Baekhyun langsung memelototkan mata sipitnya minta penjelasan pada Jongdae.

Sadar dengan rasa penasaran gadis disampingnya, Jongdae menjawab santai, "Iya, Park Chanyeol. Dia artis kita~" jelas Jongdae dengan tawa jenaka. Seolah tahu Baekhyun sedang berpikir kalau lebih baik Ia terjun dari Namsan Tower sekarang juga.

"Mati aku!"

Jongdae tekikik, memilih menenggelamkan suara tawanya yang dirasa keterlaluan, "_Gwenchana_..."

Baekhyun pun mencoba tenang dan mengangguk.

Tapi―

"Dia memang galak. Jadi dia marah atau tidak, dia akan tetap sama... Monster!"

Jongdae positif memang minta dirajam. Baekhyun langsung lemas mendengarnya.

"Kudengar dia rewel untuk segala hal?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati, berharap Jongdae akan mengatakan 'tidak'.

"Emm, yah... Kau tahu―" Jongdae berdehem seolah ini adalah perkataan yang serius, membuat Baekhyun jadi tegang menunggu, "Selama ini, sudah sekitar lima belas orang manajer yang berakhir mengundurkan diri karena tingkahnya."

Baekhyun menahan nafas, menunggu lanjutan Jongdae. "Tapi kau juga harus tahu, _sajangnim_ memilihmu langsung untuk jadi manager Chanyeol. Dia percaya padamu, jadi kurasa, bagaimanapun juga _noona_ harus bisa bertahan―" Jongdae kali ini melirik agak takut pada Baekhyun sambil menyalakan mesin mobil.

"―Kudengar, _noona_ itu galak. Maka dari itu, Donghae-hyung mengajukanmu pada _sajangnim_ supaya dapat menjinakkan Chanyeol-hyung."

_Ya, tapi aku sudah pensiun menjadi gadis galak._

Baekhyun mendengus mendengar bagaimana Donghae merekomendasikannya dengan cara seperti itu.

Mobil van itu mulai berjalan, bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang ingat bagaimana masa SMA nya dulu. Dia memang dikenal sebagai gadis yang galak dan pemberani. Tapi Baekhyun sungguh sedang mencoba berhenti dan menghilangkan sebutan gadis galak yang melekat padanya bahkan sampai saat Ia tinggal Jepang―dia sudah jengah melihat para namja takut dan lari darinya.

Kau tahu, menyedihkan melihat kau menyukai seseorang tapi mereka malah kabur darimu. Baekhyun pernah mengalami itu tiga kali. Miris.

Untunglah, dulu Woo Bin tidak begitu mengenalnya baik―jadi, namja itu tidak tahu kalau dia cukup sangar. Meski pada akhirnya, Woo Bin cukup dapat bukti atas dua kali tinjuan yang di dapatnya karena lupa pada kencan mereka.

Gadis kelinci itu melihat Jongdae yang mulai memutar sebuah lagu yang cukup nyaman ditelinganya. Dalam hati Baekhyun terus bersyukur, setidaknya orang disampingnya ini orang yang ramah dan membuatnya nyaman. Sepertinya dia teman baik. Apalagi melihat tubuh namja itu yang kecil―seukuran tingginya malah, Baekhyun merasa makin senasib.

Baekhyun menubrukkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, melipat tangannya dan menghela nafas lelah.

_Park Chanyeol._

"Kurasa aku harus menjadi preman lagi untuk orang seperti dia."

Baekhyun merogoh saku mantelnya―mencoba meraih ponselnya yang Ia simpan disana. Baekhyun berniat untuk mencari tentang Namja itu di _Google _dan menghubungi pamannya soal apa saja yang harus Ia jaga dihadapan artisnya itu_. _Tapi―

Baekhyun terperanjat.

Ponselnya tidak ada! Ia mencari lagi―dan, tetap tidak ditemukan!

"Ya Tuhaaan~" Baekhyun merutuk dengan kesal, Ia menumpukkan kepalanya di _dashboard_ mobil―terlihat sangat frustasi. Jongdae yang melihatnya sekilas hanya memilih diam saja. Dia merasa Baekhyun sepertinya butuh istirahat.

_Ya, aku memang butuh istirahat!_

Baekhyunna bersiaplah, hari-harimu akan terasa lebih panjang dari sebelumnya~

.

.

.

••**TBC****••**

Annyeong =) aku datang setelah sekian lama menelantarkan ff²ku. Mainhae, aku baru saja selesai ujian. Do'akan supaya hasilnya baik ya? :D

Mianhaeyo karena cerita ini dan yg lain masih banyak sekali kekurangan~ aku harap kalian bisa melihat itu dari sudut pandang yang baik dan menikmatinya :) dan sekali lagi aku ucapkan kata maaf, karena ChanBaek moment bakal keluarnya chapter depan =) hehe jadi support terus ya?

Semoga kalian suka dan antusias untuk ff ini. Dan terima kasih banyak yang sudah meninggalkan jejak untuk chapter kemarin, terhuraaa~ =')

Sebelum itu, aku pengen ngucapin Saengil Cukkhae Hamnida buat Zitao dan ByunBaek~~ Omo! Dan kalian tahu kabar baiknya? EXO COMEBACK DAN INSTAGRAM MEREKA BERTEBARAN~ Hahaha. Seneng banget.

follow mereka ya...

Chanyeol : real_pcy

Baekhyun : Baekhyunee_exo

Tao : hztttao

Kris : galaxy_fanfan

Luhan : luexolu

Xiumin : xiurista90

Lay : zyxzjs

Sehun : xlkslb_ccdtks

Jangan lupa, aku juga ne =D : adetyamahar *modus* disapa yaa~

Pokoknya, Terimakasih :) maaf nggak bisa bales review kalian sekarang, tapi percayalah~ aku membacanya dengan tawa bahagia.

See you next chapter ~

14.05.14

(15)

REVIEW PLS~


End file.
